


it's the way that he combs my hair

by azunshi



Series: the life you and me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Not Much, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, hair drying, i just wanted a fic where noya takes care of asahi after a long day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azunshi/pseuds/azunshi
Summary: Silence falls on the bedroom as Asahi picks out a pair of clean boxers from the drawer. Although he isn’t surprised to catch Yuu watching him when he turns around, there’s a strangely thoughtful frown pinching Yuu’s eyebrows together. “What’s the matter?” he asks.“Hm? Oh no.” Yuu shakes his head, shifting on the edge of the bed. “I was just thinking.”“About what?”Yuu blushes; Asahi wonders what could possibly make his cheeks heat up like that when he was being honest about how he wanted Asahi earlier.Asahi comes back from a long day at work and Yuu makes a strange request.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: the life you and me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964479
Comments: 22
Kudos: 177
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	it's the way that he combs my hair

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from dance gavin dance's [son of a robot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-IoyUQ5Dp0), from the line "no, it's not a phase / it's the way that she combs my hair"  
>  ~~for some reason the line makes me feel really sad when i think about it but anyway this fic isnt sad i promise!!~~
> 
> i tweeted abt [this](https://twitter.com/azunshi/status/1307968584031719424) last night but yeah it's been begging me to be written lol 
> 
> also look at me writing this fic when i shouldve went to sleep last night and then continuing it this morning when i shouldve been listening to a lecture ahahah but anyway i really wanted to get this out before i lost motivation or when uni takes up a chunk of my time and i feel bad abt being unable to write abt this!

The coolness of the door behind Asahi seeps through his shirt as he leans against it, a long sigh of exhaustion he’s been holding in dragging out past his lips. His bones feel heavy and so does the weight on his shoulder. After a whole day of checking the designs, running the final touches of the project with the team, meeting with clients then having dinner with his colleagues, Asahi is tempted to lean against the door until he falls asleep in the genkan.

The light pattering of footsteps approaching draws his eyelids open as his vision focuses on the person walking up to him, his silhouette framed by the light spilling from their bedroom. Asahi’s lips tug upwards into a smile, his arms spreading open to receive the embrace of his partner. The feeling of him in his arms is so comforting that Asahi almost forgets his tiredness.

“Welcome home,” says Yuu, his voice muffled against his chest. He raises his head to look at Asahi, a smile on his lips and his eyes shining with affection.

Asahi smiles back, pressing a chaste kiss on Yuu’s forehead and lingering there, allowing the scent of Yuu’s hair to fill his nostrils. Yuu’s arms squeeze around him, his body pressed up so close to Asahi that he can feel the warmth radiating through the fabric of his clothes. 

“You didn’t have to wait up for me,” says Asahi when Yuu draws back. “You must be tired.”

Yuu’s hands smooth up Asahi’s torso, over his sides to the plane of his chest before coming to rest on Asahi’s shoulders. “No, not really,” he says. Asahi takes one look at that smirk and half-lidded eyes and knows why.

Yuu raises himself up on his tiptoes, pressing his lips to Asahi’s. Eyes fluttering shut, Asahi lets Yuu take the lead, allowing Yuu to pull him down a little and reciprocating Yuu’s hungry kisses. But the spark in his chest whenever Yuu kisses him like this with his hands roving over his body fails to ignite, even when Yuu’s hand gently squeezes his crotch. It’s the exhaustion from work, bearing down on his being and not letting him enjoy his partner’s touch the way he wants to.

He pulls away when Yuu pauses to take a breath; some muted part of him enjoys the sight of watching Yuu try to chase his lips. “I’m sorry,” says Asahi quietly as he reaches up to cup Yuu’s cheek. “I’m really tired from work today.”

The lust in Yuu’s eyes evaporates, replaced with concern and guilt. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he mumbles as what little illumination in the otherwise dark corridor reveals the embarrassed flush to his cheeks. “I should’ve asked before pouncing on you like that.”

Asahi shakes his head, letting his hand fall away as Yuu steps back. “No, it’s not your fault.” 

Yuu takes his work bag for him while Asahi takes his coat off. Asahi smiles gratefully as he takes off his coat. “Thanks, Yuu,” says Asahi as he hangs it on the hook by the door. “I’m just going to take a bath but I’m afraid I might fall asleep in the bath so —”

“Of course I’m going to check on you.” Yuu’s eyes flash with amusement as he glances over his shoulder at him. “There’s no way I’m going to let you become a prune.”

Asahi laughs.

Yuu leaves Asahi’s work bag in the spare bedroom which was turned into Asahi’s workspace when they moved in together before joining Asah in the bedroom. Though Asahi feels bad about not being in the mood tonight when it was clear that his partner wanted him, Yuu insists that he’ll be fine not having sex for one night. “I’m not going to die from the horny, Asahi,” snickers Yuu as he sinks onto the bed.

Silence falls on the bedroom as Asahi picks out a pair of clean boxers from the drawer. Although he isn’t surprised to catch Yuu watching him when he turns around, there’s a strangely thoughtful frown pinching Yuu’s eyebrows together. “What’s the matter?” he asks.

“Hm? Oh no.” Yuu shakes his head, shifting on the edge of the bed. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

Yuu blushes; Asahi wonders what could possibly make his cheeks heat up like that when he was being honest about how he wanted Asahi earlier. “Can I join you in the shower? If that’s okay?” he asks.

Asahi frowns. Usually, Yuu never asks though Asahi doesn’t mind when Yuu hops into the shower with him. “Did you not shower earlier?”

“I did. But … —” Yuu breaks off. “I want to wash your hair.”

Asahi stares at him for a few moments before he feels his heart being squeezed by fondness. “Oh?” He chuckles and beckons Yuu with his head. “Sure. Just watch the fingernails, okay?’

Yuu brightens up.

The bathroom that’s connected to their bedroom has a shower and bath combo. Asahi hangs his clean boxers on a nearby rack before he undresses himself. Yuu hovers by the doorway before joining him when he steps into the bathtub. 

They’ve never really done this before so Asahi isn’t sure whether he should wash his body before letting Yuu do his hair but Yuu, somehow knowing what to do, tells him to sit. He does as he is told, hugging his knees to his chest as Yuu perches on the edge of the tub and reaches for the hand shower.

The sound of running water fills the silence, echoing off the walls and tiles in the room. Yuu holds his hand under the stream of water, adjusting the temperature until he deems it warm enough to wash Asahi with.

Asahi closes his eyes as Yuu gives his hair a rinse, running his fingers between the strands to wet them all the way through as rivulets of water run down his naked body. Asahi’s eyes open when Yuu turns off the faucet, watching as Yuu reaches for the shampoo bottle nearby and squeezes a generous amount in his hands.

Yuu catches his gaze, his eyebrows lifting slightly, while his hands lather the shampoo up into a foam. “Yes?” he asks curiously.

Asahi shakes his head. “It’s nothing,” he says. “It’s just … I’ve never had my hair washed by anyone in a long time.”

Yuu snorts. “Yeah, I can tell.” He shifts closer towards Asahi. “When was the last time?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s when I was little. Before my parents thought I was old enough to be able to wash up by myself.”

Asahi feels Yuu’s hands on his head and his eyes shut once more. Though he knows Yuu will do his best to be gentle, a part of him can’t help the sudden tremble of nervousness in his stomach. But when Yuu fingertips start massaging gently over his scalp, his apprehension evaporates.

It’s clear that he’s (literally) in good hands as Yuu works his way through Asahi’s scalp, his ministrations careful and thorough as he starts from the front of Asahi’s head before going all the way to his nape. Somehow, the gentle scraping of Yuu’s fingertips on his head tugs Asahi into a state of comfort to the point that his eyelids begin to droop and his head to nod off at intervals.

He hears Yuu let out a small laugh before his hands move away from Asahi’s head. “Do you like that?” he asks with a noticeable hum of pride and satisfaction in his tone.

Asahi’s eyelids flutter open. “Oh, yes. Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you there.”

“It’s fine,” assures Yuu as he turns on the tap. “You’ve had a long day after all,” he says as he rinses the shampoo off Asahi’s head, taking his time to rinse the strands and wash off any remaining suds off his scalp.

Turning off the tap again, this time Yuu reaches for the bottle of conditioner and squeezes the appropriate amount in his hand. While he works the conditioner through Asahi’s hair, he asks about his partner’s day. 

Though Asahi prefers not to bring troubles from the workplace home, he tells Yuu about it anyway, complaining about the jammed photocopy machine to that reception lady who keeps hitting on him.

“Damn, does she not get the hint?” Yuu rolls his eyes. He’s leaning against the wall now, watching as Asahi scrubs his body off with a passive expression. “Maybe I should bring you lunch sometime and show her you’re taken,” he muses aloud.

Asahi laughs as he bends down to scrub his legs. “I’ll tell her the next time she tries.” 

They talk about Yuu’s day next, and it sounds like he had a fairly relaxing day compared to Asahi’s. (But to be fair, Yuu was having his day off from work.) He spent the morning at the gym before visiting Ryu and Kiyoko in the afternoon to catch up with them. Then he said he spent the evening playing video games, which wasn’t surprising considering how he recently got the latest instalment of a video game series he was a fan of the other day.

When Asahi turns the tap off, he briefly reconsiders taking a bath. While he’d really like a nice long soak, he thinks it’s probably best for him to call it a night for both their sake. “I think I’ll skip soaking,” he tells Yuu, pushing back the wet tendrils of hair clinging to the sides of his face.

Yuu’s eyebrows lift. “Really? I don’t mind waking you up if you fall asleep though.”

“It’s getting late. We should go to bed instead.”

Yuu casts a curious look at him but reaches behind to grab Asahi’s towel. Asahi holds his hand out for the towel but to his surprise, Yuu pushes his hand away. “I’ll dry you off,” his partner explains as he beckons him to step out of the shower. Asahi almost tells him he can manage but one look at the determined glint in Yuu’s eyes and he decides he’s too tired to argue.

As always, Yuu is gentle with him, taking care to wipe off the droplets of water from his skin. A hand comes to rest on Asahi’s shoulder and he finds himself seated on the edge of the bath, Yuu standing in between his legs as he carefully dries his hair. A small chuckle rises at the back of his throat and Yuu pauses; the towel obscures his vision but Asahi can tell Yuu is staring at him questioningly.

“What’s funny?” asks Yuu.

“Is there any special reason why you’re doing this for me?” asks Asahi, his voice teasing. He pushes the towel over his face to look up at Yuu’s face. As expected, Yuu’s cheeks are slightly tinged red.

“I was bored,” explains Yuu not-very-convincingly. 

A smirk pulls the corners of Asahi’s lips upwards. “Mhm.” His hand reaches to hold one of Yuu’s wrist, moving it down to touch his cheek. “If you say so.” He kisses the inside of Yuu’s wrist, hot satisfaction blooming in him when the color in Yuu’s face intensifies.

Yuu snorts before flopping the towel over Asahi’s face and continuing his task. Once he’s satisfied, he steps away for Asahi to put on his clean boxers. He glances sideways to find Yuu pulling out the hair dryer and a hairbrush; of course, he doesn’t remark on it given what Yuu has done for him this evening.

Yuu works on detangling the strands first with a wide-toothed comb, being extra careful not to pull too hard. Once he’s worked through the tangles, he laughs and shows Asahi the strands of hair that came off. “Shush, you,” mumbles Asahi, plucking the hairs out of Yuu’s hand and tossing them in the bin. Yuu plugs in the hair-dryer into the outlet, the hum of the hair-dryer filling the silence between them. 

Yuu starts by drying a section of Asahi’s hair, using the hairbrush to keep his hair taut so that the warm air can evenly blow the moisture off the strands. Asahi watches him, his heart swelling at the soft and quiet focus in Yuu’s expression. It reminds him of when they were both younger, those times when Yuu would come over to his place to do his homework—those times, Asahi had to do his best to be strict with Yuu, otherwise he’d waste the whole time trying to flirt with him. Yuu doesn’t notice, of course, he never notices much when he’s in his zone.

“I love you,” Asahi hears himself say.

The corners of Yuu’s mouth lift upwards. “Are you saying that as in ‘Oh, I’m so happy you’re doing this for me’ or as in general?” He grins as Asahi rolls his eyes in amusement. “Either way, I love you too.” He turns off the hair-dryer and pulls the plug before putting it away. Returning, he brushes Asahi's hair once more, the gentle drag of the bristles from his scalp to tip causing a tingly warmth to rise up to Asahi's neck. “There, all done!” he announces, chest puffed up with pride.

Asahi runs his fingers through his hair, the silky strands slipping through the gaps. “You did wonderful,” he tells Yuu, chest warming when Yuu’s grin widens. “Ok, let’s go to bed now.” He gets up.

After letting Yuu steal a quick kiss or two, the two of them step out of the get ready for bed before stepping out of the bathroom. Yuu switches off the lights by the door, the room plunging into darkness as he feels his way through the dark back to the bed where Asahi waits for him.

The mattress sinks with Yuu’s weight as he climbs in next to Asahi, throwing the sheets over the two of them. He scoots closer to Asahi, his arms wrapping around him; Asahi gets the message and moves so that his head is resting on Yuu’s chest and the rest of his body is flush against Yuu’s. A hand comes to rest on the back of his head before fingers gently stroke through his hair. The rhythmic stroking lulls Asahi back into that state of sleepy contentment like earlier, his eyelids drooping lower and lower as the exhaustion of the day tugs him into the embrace of sleep.

“Goodnight Asahi,” whispers Yuu, his lips brushing over Asahi’s forehead. “Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> eheheh i hope you enjoyed reading this!! i kinda wanna make a nsfw sequel for this (bc i feel bad abt noya not getting it hfjkshfhfj) but yeah we'll see
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/azunshi) | [tumblr](https://avatarclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
